


The Wolf Is Back In Town

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is back in Beacon Hills. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Is Back In Town

Scott had heard it a few times now…around town the news had spread;

Derek Hale is back.

Still, Scott had to see it with his own two eyes to believe it.

\---……---

There was something hammering inside Derek’s head –yes, werewolves have their limit when it comes to drinking alcohol-. Or maybe it was at the door.

Yeah, it was definitely at the door.

Groaning, Derek got up from the couch, not having made it to his bed the night before, and went to his door.

To say he was surprised when he opened the door and saw who was standing there was an understatement.

“Scott.”

Scott didn’t say a word, just closed the distance between them and embraced the guy who was his mentor.

His brother.

All brothers had their rough times; and the good Lord knows they had their fair share of rough times as well. But that didn’t take away they meant a lot to each other. 

Always had. Even if neither of them had actually vocalized it. Probably never would.

Derek tensed for a minute, not knowing what to do or having an idea of what just happened, but then he relaxed.  
This was Scott after all.

Then the younger boy spoke into his chest. 

“I missed you, you ass.”

Derek couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up into a smile and he could feel Scott’s mouth do the same against his chest.

He, finally, put his arms around Scott and pulled him a little closer. He felt the boy tighten his hold on him slightly, so he ducked his head and rested it on top of the boy's in his arms.

Yeah.

He had missed the little bugger too.


End file.
